Mallory
'Bio' Before becoming Freddy Fazbear, Mallory was the daughter to her mother Ashley Miller, her father Chase Miller, also known as "Ranger", ''and a neice to ''Zackary Junior, also known as "Ryder".'' Mallory was seven when her father was murdered. Her full name is '''Mallory Aurora Miller. ' History A week after her seventh birthday (Friday, November 13, 1984) her father had to go on a case for the army downtown, and mysteriously disappeared not coming back from the case. The next day, a staff member found his body at the side alley laying on his side, and his body in a puddle of blood, and his body was cold which said to the others that heś been there since over night. Three years later, she went to the new pizzeria restaurant Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria ''for her birthday party, and invited four of her friends, ''Mason Carpenter, Emily West, Sophia Hope, and Austin Stone. A yellow rabbit suit came over and lured Mallory and the others into the backroom of the restaurant. Mallory was stabbed five times, twice at her stomach, twice at her side, and once at her chest. After being stabbed, and after death, she had her soul put into Freddy Fazbear by the Puppet/father as he gave her a second life. Over the years her soul possess Freddy Fazbear and becomes angry as it feeds off of fear on the night guards that goes to the restaurant for the night guard job shifts. Dragons19's fanonverse History In the other verse, Mallory was killed by her own father Ranger. On her 10th birthday, she went to Freddy Fazbear's for her birthday party. She was then lured into the back room along with four of her friends that she invited to her party by a goldish-brown Bonnie suit. However, she was not aware that her father was inside the costume. Inside the room, the Bonnie suit cornered the childern in a corner with a knife behind his back. Mallory was confronted first by the suit. She was snatched by her collar shirt and pulled up closer in front of the costume. Then she was quickly stabbed in her chest close to where her heart is. Mallory collapsed to the ground and quickly bled out in 3 minutes dying. She was the first one possessing a animatronic, Freddy Fazbear. For the next upcoming 30-35 years she angerly possess the suit and kills night guards that comes to the restraunt after hours for the night shift. 30 years later, her soul along with her other four friends was enraged when Ranger came back to the restraunt and woke them up. The four childern souls planned on chasing him into one of the old suits, Spring Bonnie. A minut later, the springlocks collapsed and uncoiled going into Ranger's body. Mallory and the other four childern souls were able to pass over after his painful death. Personality When Mallory was alive, she was a respectful, polite, and a brave young lady. She always have listened to her parents and did what she was told. She can get mad time to time, and frustrated. She did get scared and nervous sometimes. After hearing her father is gone from getting killed by someone, she got distant from her friends, didńt talk to others for a while. and struggled in school for a bit. 'Appearance ' When Mallory was alive, she wore blue jeans, a light blue shirt, a diamond heart necklace from both of her parents for her seventh birthday, and pink shoes. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Missing Childern Category:Animatronics